vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Koichi Hirose
|-|Koichi Hirose= - Beginning of Part IV= - End of Part IV= - Part V= }} |-|Echoes= - ACT1= - ACT2= - ACT3= }} Summary Koichi Hirose (広瀬 康一 Hirose Kōichi) is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. He is a high-school freshman that, while involuntarily, gets involved in the bizarre happenings in Morioh with Josuke Higashikata and Jotaro Kujo. He eventually becomes a huge part in tracking down the serial killer Yoshikage Kira. Power and Stats Tier: 10-B. 10-C with Echoes ACT1 | Varies with Echoes ACT2 | Unknown with Echoes ACT3 Name: Koichi Hirose Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable) Gender: Male Age: 15 in Part IV. 17 in Part V, 22 (Louvre) Classification: Human, Stand User, Student Powers and Abilities: |-|Koichi=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). |-|Echoes Act 1/2/3= Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Selective Intangibility, Invisibility, Transformation (Can change between Acts at a whim), Aura and Flight (Within its effective range) with all three Acts. Sound Manipulation, Telepathy (Can project noises into people's heads) with ACT1. Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Text Manipulation (Uses Kanji to apply the imprinted Onomatopoeia's effects), Wind Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Heat Manipulation and can apply Elasticity with ACT2. Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Afterimage Creation and Gravity Manipulation with Echoes ACT3. Attack Potency: Human level.' Below Average Human level' with Echoes ACT1 (Tamami Kobayashi remarked on how its attacks don't hurt) | Varies with Echoes ACT2 (Any phrases or kanji made by Koichi could yield many possible results when activated.) | Unknown with Echoes ACT3 (Its ability doesn't require it to use any known physical prowess). Can Bypass Conventional Durability in various ways Speed: Peak Human with Massively FTL reactions. Normal Human with Echoes ACT1 (Tamami Kobayashi dodged an attack of it). | Subsonic with Echoes ACT2 (Can move at speeds faster than the eye). | Massively FTL with Echoes ACT3 (Tagged Black Sabbath before it stabbed Giorno, which was stated to be faster than Gold Experience). Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human. Unknown with Echoes Striking Strength: Human Class. Human Class with ACT1 | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Wall level (Survived being elbowed and shot through a metal door). Unknown with Echoes ACT1 | Wall level with Echoes ACT2 (Was being damaged by Yukako's Love Deluxe) | Building level+ with Echoes ACT3 (Took hits from Killer Queen and got back up) Stamina: Superhuman, can last a few minutes after being punched through the gut by Killer Queen. Range: 50 meters with Echoes ACT1 | 50 meters with Echoes ACT2 |'' 5 meters with Echoes ACT3 'Standard Equipment:' None notable. 'Intelligence:' Above Average, Echoes ACT3 shows the ability to be fully sentient despite following Koichi's orders, can act on its own and pick the optimal route to fulfill an order given to it by Koichi, appears to be of comparable intelligence with Koichi himself although it's quite foul-mouthed in contrast to its user, speaks in slang more often than not. '''Weaknesses:' ACT2 and ACT3 can only put down one kana at a time. Echoes 3 Freeze lasts only if the target remains within 5 meters of ACT3. Any damage done to either ACTs will reflect back onto Koichi. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Koichi Act 1 Soundmaker.gif|ACT1: Soundmaker Koichi Act 2 Soundmaker.gif|ACT2: Soundmaker Koichi Act 3 3 Freeze.gif|ACT3: 3 Freeze *'Echoes:' Koichi's Stand. Rare among Stands, Echoes has three distinct forms called "ACT"s that he may call upon alternatively. ACT1 is a small, reptilian-like Stand with a large head, small arms, long tails, and wheels as "legs". ACT2 is somewhat the same, but it has a small body with legs, and a longer tail. ACT3 is completely different, being a short, green-and-white humanoid Stand with vulgar vocabulary. **'Sound Maker:' Echoes ACT1 can write a sound effect in Katakana on anything, from human flesh to the ground, and have that sound repeat itself over and over with increasing volume. Echoes can shoot sound effects from both its tail and hands. This ability seems to allow it to also transfer words. **'Sound Maker (ACT2):' Echoes' second form increases its sound abilities beyond its first form's capabilities. When the kana is written on an object, touching it activates the effect of the sound (ex. if the sound word hyoo ("whoosh") is written, it creates a gust of wind with increasing force). **'Echoes 3 Freeze:' ACT3 rapidly punches its target before attributing a "freezing" or stopping effect by greatly increasing the effect of gravity upon the target, said gravity is enough to sink cars into solid concrete and have something with the mass of a human hand shatter solid ground upon impact. The effect was enough to make Sheer Heart Attack cave in the ground around it, of which the perceived weight of it was 40-50 kilograms when reflected back onto Yoshikage Kira. This works when ACT3 rhymes "Three" with "Freeze", thought it's not explained very well. Key: Echoes ACT1 | Echoes ACT2 | Echoes ACT3 Gallery Koichi_Key_Art.png|Part IV Key Art. img_chara.png|Part V Key Art. L_5189f1a345971.jpg|Koichi in All Star Battle. HiroseKoichi_jojoeohhhhh.png|Koichi in Eyes of Heaven. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Stand Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier Category:Explosion Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Afterimage Users